valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Richelle
Richelle est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une épéiste légère et peut être trouvée dans le Souterrain Royal. Histoire Richelle est connu pour être le capitaine des chevaliers du Lys blanc, la garde royale du Comte Leon. Le domaine du Comte correspondait à la partie ouest de ce qui fut autrefois le Royaume d'Arkdain au nord-ouest du continent. En vérité, Richelle était surtout renomée pour être l'un des dix-sept commandants de Camille. En effet, en 574 C.C, sous les ordres du Comte, elle combatttit avec Roland dans la guerre de Camille Hill. Sa maitrise supérieure de l'épée sauva une ligne défensive au bord de l'effondrement et repoussa l'ennemi dans la montagne, ce qui amena la victoire. Elle fut surnommée au cours des combats: "Richelle au bliaut pâle". Elle dirigea les patrouilles sur la ligne de front après la guerre et reçut finalement l'ordre de rentrer en 577 C.C. Cependant, la garde entière disparut après avoir visitée une ville de la région de Gorlha. Richelle et Roland on été en fait assassinés par Khanon, le Seigneur de Gorlha. Ce meutre calculé en prévision de la futur guerre civile en Arkdain, fut déguisé en accident. Ils ont été succédés dans leurs positions respectives par Fraudir et Aaron. Richelle regrette profondément de ne pas avoir pû sauver ses soldats et mentionne avoir visité la région pour présenter ses respects envers eux après avoir été libérée. Elle considère également étrange d'être revenue à la vie alors qu'elle était déjà morte avant. Combat Richelle est une épéiste légère décente pour le début du jeu ayant une certaine compétence pour les combos. Mais, elle devient éclipsée par d'autres personnages au fur et à mesure que le jeu progresse. Elle se joindra à l'équipe avec une épée longue et une Défense en cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Mouvement Réflexe. thumb|306px|Richelle dans Porte Divine ''Attaques'': *Epée ascendante *Double Vent *Coucher de Soleil *Assaut Fendu *Tri Croisade *Verrou Magique *Tournoiement *Frappe Sacrée *Douleur Lancinante *Second Ruin -Porte Divine- ''Magie'': *Renforce Garde Tolérance élémentaire: 'Soul Crush' ' ' Richelle utilise le Soul Crush standart des épéistes légers: le Tourbillon éventreur. Elle dira: "Everybody, stay back !" (Tout le monde , restez en arrière !) avant de l'utiliser. Des paroles en cohérence avec son rôle de leader et son caractère protecteur et maternelle envers les hommes qui la secondes . Lieu de la relique C'est une épée située dans le Souterrain Royal sur le côté droit du pont brisé, dans la partie où il y a une cinématique avec le pendentif antique. Richelle a 25% de chance de paraître. Sylphide et Jessica sont les autres possibilités. Richelle dira: " Tant que je vivrai , tu auras mon épée" quand vous la matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Richelle, elle vous dira : "Vous souhaitez me libérer ?". Si vous choisissez oui elle dira : "J'espère que je vous ai bien servi". Après avoir été libérée, Richelle apparaîtra dans la maison à droite de l'Auberge de Coriander. Elle vous donnera une expérience de l'expert , si vous allez la voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Richelle peut avoir un bref échange avec son meurtrier Khanon, au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe. Pour les anglophobes, Valkyrie profile wiki vous propose une traduction maison: ''Anglais'': *'Khanon' :Richelle: Is that you?! How dare you show your face before me? :Khanon: I think, Lady Richelle, that there has been some misunderstanding. Do you have proof that I was involved in that incident? ''Français'': *'Khanon' :Richelle: C'est toi?! Comment peux-tu présenter ta sale face devant moi? :Khanon: Dame Richelle, Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu. Pouvez-vous seulement prouver que je fut impliqué dans ce regrétable accident? Malgré avoir combattu ensemble Richelle n'a pas de conversation avec Roland. Elle n'a également aucune conversation avec Fraudir son successeur, contrairement à Roland avec Aaron. Etymologie - Richelle pourrait être une forme modifiée de Rachel, un nom d'origine hébreu qui signifie "brebis" ( symbole de pureté ) , il donnerait également un aspect sacrificiel à la mort de Richelle. Le nom peut aussi être un dérivé féminin de Richard, un nom d'origine germanique qui signifie « chef puissant ». Dans ce cas , il pourrait être une référence au statut de Richelle en tant que commandant militaire. - Le titre de Richelle, "Richelle au bliaut pâle", est probablement une référence à la fois, à sa beauté, sa douceur et son habileté martiale sur les champs de bataille. En effet le bliaut est un habit de noble. La pâleur rappel la pureté, son armure claire et ses cheveux bleus. Les soldats devaient avoir l'impression de combattre au près d'une déesse de la guerre, aussi belle que sauvage. Divers *Richelle a la même voix que Sylphide, Jessica, Lylia et Millidia. Ainsi , elles partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Le personnage de Richelle dans le jeu a une armure moins révélatrice que son artwork. Galerie richelle9910. Png|Richelle dans le jeu richellechar. Png|Richelle victoire pose richelle2929. Png|Richelle combat Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.